The Next Generation of Shinigami, A Meeting of Captains.
Captain's Are Called It was a bright, sunny day in the Seireitei when 8th Division Lieutenant Lucia Shimesu is greeted by a Hell Butterfly, it rests on her finger and she sighs, "Looks like there's a meeting of both lieutenants and captains." she chuckled and then entered the giant building which is the 8th division barracks. Inside a room a very large man with dark skin and several tattoos on his head sat on a bed, "Captain Makibishi, there's a meeting of captains taking place now." He sighed and yawned, "well let's go then." Everywhere else the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 were assembling, Captain Enomoto of the 1st Division was sitting in her chain clenching her Zanpakutō between her legs. Finally all of the other captains had arrived alongside their lieutenants. Captain Enomoto eventually spoke, "H..hmm. I have brought you all here because our Kidō Corps has detected an unauthorized Senkaimon being opened." This caused much talk amongst the captains and lieutenants. She continued..."As you all know, it has been several centuries since the downfall and execution of Sōsuke Aizen". Central 46 had originally sentenced Aizen to 20,000 years in Muken but due to an attempted escape to Hueco Mundo through a garganta, they eventually decided to sentence him to death via the Sōkyoku. "...Anyway, his army of arrancar has also ceased to exist, but lietenant of the Kidō Corps: Miu Ajibana has came here today with something to discuss on the matter of Arrancar. =''Miu Ajibana enters the meeting hall = Amelia, the lieutenant of the 1st division had started to blush and gribbed her zanpakutō in embarressment mjuch to her captain's entertainment. He spoke with a voice like silk; "I have discovered that the senkaimon was indeed opened by someone in the soul society, but not a soul reaper. It was opened by an Arrancar." Everyone's face had turned grim. "......I don't understand." said Lucia, "How can an, Arrancar open a senkaimon?" Miu turned to the lieutenant and said, "In retrospect it is possible, quite literally anyone can open a senkaimon with a kidō knife." "We have also detected several ryoka in the Seireitei." All of this bad news has disturbed the head-captain. "That is all, everyone go and look for these ryoka, GO!" they all fled the hall with Flash Steps. Encounter the First Ryoka, the Deadly Inbun Hell Buttterflies were being sent to all of the thir teen court guard squads. Over the Seireitei a pink haired lady was hovering in the air abover. She smiled and several others flashed in behind her, "We should begin the mission," they all complied and moved out to different barracks. The girl who was apparently their leader also disappeared. =Meanwhile at the 4th Division Barracks'' = Lieutenant Maka Inori was tending to several patients when she sensed something strange, an unfamiliar The woman smiled and appeared behind her a kicked her out of the room and into the garden. She tumbled and eventually got on her feet, her zanpakutō in her hands, "Okay, who are you?!" "Hmmm....... My name is Inbun Kezel, and I am an Arrancar." she said this and drew her sword.